During decoding of error correction codes such as BCH codes, Reed-Solomon codes, and Hamming codes, a decoder will typically report a received sequence to be correctable or uncorrectable. However, miscorrection can occur when a decoder claims the received sequence to be correctable to a particular codeword, but the codeword is different from the actual transmitted codeword.